sueño premonitorio
by yoyes cullen
Summary: ONESHOT Bella tiene un sueño antes de ir a un campamento donde descubrirá que no fue un sueño normal.N/A Por favor piedad que es mi primer fic.


Estaba oscuro, solo podía oír mi respiración agitada y mis pasos apresurados. No sabía dónde estaba aunque la verdad el bosque a mi alrededor me resultaba algo conocido. Había andado ya un buen rato buscando la salida y al no encontrarla me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. En mi interior sabía que no podría salir de allí y eso me asustaba, tanto que no pude evitar que unas lágrimas se deslizasen por mi cara. De repente oí algo deslizarse detrás mía. Me gire muy despacio y vi que detrás de mí había un lobo gigante casi tan grande como un oso. Intenté huir pero mis piernas no me respondían, me había paralizado por el miedo. Cerré mis ojos esperando mi fin, ese animal estaba apunto de saltar sobre mí, estaba segura. Pero cuando el animal se preparaba para atacarme en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció de la nada el hombre más guapo que había visto en mi vida. Su cabello era de color bronce todo despeinado, sus facciones eran hermosas, su cuerpo era perfecto ni demasiado delgado ni demasiado musculoso. En definitiva parecía un dios griego o quizás ¿un ángel caído? La verdad estaba demasiado nerviosa por ese dios que ahora mismo miraba muy fijamente al lobo como queriéndole decir que o se iba o sufriría. Pero como era de suponer no entendió el mensaje y empezaron una lucha encarnizada. Estaban muy igualados, eran muy rápidos, parecían simples borrones en el aire cuando atacaban. Estaba preocupada por mi dios, puede que lo acabase de ver pero ya había crecido en mi interior un deseo de protegerlo. Un par de veces mi dios estuvo a punto de acabar con el lobo pero en el último segundo este se le escapaba. En un descuido por parte del lobo mi dios arremetió contra él pero el lobo desgraciadamente pudo esquivar el golpe saltando hacia atrás. Cuando puso distancia entre ellos el lobo aprovechó y saltó hacía mi dios y le cayó encima.

¡ Noooooooooooooo ! - grité aterrorizada.

Desperté en mi cama no podía creer que todo hubiese sido un sueño parecía tan real. Estaba temblando todavía de miedo y lo más raro era que no estaba asustada por lo que me podía haber pasado en el sueño si no que estaba asustada por lo que le había pasado a mi dios griego. Intenté tranquilizarme total solo era una pesadilla pero por más que me lo repetía no podía quitármelo de la cabeza. Así que decidí darme un baño para ver si así me tranquilizaba un poco.

Después de tomar el baño ya me sentía mucho mejor pero por si acaso decidí bajar a la cocina a tomarme un vaso de leche. Bajé con cuidado las escaleras ya que era muy torpe y además para no despertar a mis padres. Mientras me tomaba el vaso de leche me di cuenta que sería una tontería volver a dormirme porque eran ya las 6:45 y ese mismo día tenía que coger el autobús a las 7:45 que me llevaría al campamento donde pasaría todo el verano. Mis padres Reneé y Charlie Swan estarían demasiado ocupados como para encargarse de mí así que habían decidido, gracias a la idea de algunos amigos suyos, enviarme a un campamento a un pueblo en medio de la nada llamado Forks. Realmente estaba asqueada con la idea pero por mucho que había intentado convencerlos no me habían hecho ningún caso. Pero a parte de eso seguro que hoy hasta que me fuese estarán metiéndome prisas por todo, como en este mismo momento.

Bella hija corre levantate y vistete que no te va a dar tiempo a coger el autobús – dijo mi madre.

Mamá estoy en la cocina ya levantada y además falta todavía una hora para que pase el autobús – le contesté.

Ya sé que falta una hora para que pase el autobús pero mientras te arreglas tú y se arregla tu padre cuando pase el autobús todavía estaremos aquí – dijo

Eso no es verdad papá y yo somos los que menos tardamos en arreglarnos, tú eres la que tardas más – contesté un poco enfadada de que siempre eche la culpa a los demás.

Bueno, bueno anda y vístete – contestó rápidamente.

Siempre hace lo mismo cuando no le conviene acaba la conversación pero bueno, lo mejor sería que dejase de darle vueltas, total si no ha cambiado en todos estos años no lo va a hacer ahora. Corrí a mi habitación a vestirme pero antes fui a darle un beso de buenos días a mi padre. Después de vestirme, cogí la maleta (solo llevaba una no como algunas que llevan miles jeje...) y fui a sentarme al salón hasta que mi madre terminase de arreglarse.

Ya estoy lista corred vamos que no llegamos – dijo cogiendo su bolso.

Pues a ver de quién es la culpa – murmuramos mi padre y yo.

¿Habéis dicho algo? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Nada, nada – respondió mi padre.

A pesar del pequeño retraso, desgraciadamente pudimos llegar a tiempo para que cogiese el autobús. En el autobús, después de colocar mi maleta, me senté en uno de los asientos de atrás para que nadie me molestase aunque tampoco había mucha gente y la que había no era de aquí, al parecer yo sería la única chica de Phoenix que iría a Forks. Los demás seguramente se quedarían aquí en la playa y yendo a un montón de fiestas, supongo que no debería importarme ya que de todas formas no sería invitada a ir pero aún así me molestaba.

Cuando nos pusimos en marcha un chico rubio de ojos azules se acercó a mí.

Hey hola nena, soy Mike Newton ¿cómo te llamas? - dijo.

Me llamo Isabella Swan pero prefiero que me llamen Bella – puede que no tuviese ganas de hablar con nadie pero me habían enseñado modales por lo que no le dije que se fuese a la mierda.

Bonito nombre, oye por qué no te vienes allí adelante conmigo y con mis amigos

No gracias estoy bien aquí

Pero como si no me hubiese oído me arrastró hasta allí delante.

Chicos esta es Bella se va a sentar con nosotros y Bella estos son Tyler, Erik, Ben, Ángela, Jessica y Lauren.

Todos me saludaron aunque algunos más amablemente que otros. Estuvimos hablando por un rato en el que los que mejor me cayeron fueron Ángela, Jessica y Ben aunque Jessica me di cuenta que era muy cotilla por lo que hice nota mental de no contarle nada importante.

Después de unas seis horas de viaje y de interminables charlas, por lo menos por parte de ellos, el conductor nos avisó de que ya estábamos en Forks y que en cinco minutos llegaríamos al campamento donde nos estarían esperando los monitores. Estos serían la familia Cullen que eran los dueños del campamento. El paisaje que veía por la ventana me estaba poniendo nerviosa todo era verde había demasiados árboles y sitios donde alguien tan patosa como yo se podría caer. Y lo demostré justamente al salir del autobús cuando al ir a coger mi maleta resbalé por el suelo húmedo y caí al suelo de culo.

¿Estás bien? - me preguntó alguien con la voz más sexy y excitante que había oído nunca.

Entonces levante mi mirada del suelo mientras me levantaba y ahí estaba él parado frente a mí con esa maravillosa sonrisa torcida, el dios griego de mi sueño. Yo solo podía observarlo sabía que me estaba diciendo algo pero mi mente estaba ya muy lejos y cuando fui a intentar contestarle todo a mi alrededor se volvió negro.

Me desperté agitada, no sabía dónde estaba. Me encontraba en una habitación desconocida para mí, me asusté un poco al no encontrarme en mi cama pero al pensarlo un poco caí en la cuenta de que debía estar en una de las cabañas del campamento porque si de verdad no me había vuelto loca me había desmayado delante de mi dios griego y supuse que me habían traído aquí para que me repusiese.

Aunque estaba bastante cómoda en la cama decidí levantarme para ver si era verdad que aquí estaba mi dios griego o si solo había sido una alucinación creada por mi cerebro. Iba a salir de la cama cuando por la puerta entró mi dios.

Oh así que ya te has despertado – dijo mientras me sonreía.

SS...si – tartamudee mientras me perdía en ese mar dorado de sus ojos.

Que bien todos estábamos ya preocupados, mmm..., bueno me llamo Edward y este verano seré tu monitor.

¿Mi monitor?

Sí, como sois tan pocos hemos decidido que cada uno tendrá un monitor y así será mucho más fácil atenderos y ayudaros en las actividades que hagamos. Bueno ven vamos los demás nos esperan.

No me lo podía creer era de verdad no era una mala jugada de mi subconsciente incluso en la realidad era más guapo aún y su nombre le quedaba perfecto, Edward..., creo que no me cansaría de decirlo pero lo mejor de todo era que sería mi monitor no de Lauren ni de Jessica,que seguro ya le echaron el ojo, sería mio. Tenía el presentimiento de que este verano cambiaría mi vida por completo.

Al salir de la cabaña pude ver que el campamento no estaba tan mal. Había 8 cabañas de madera, preciosas, bastante grandes la mía era la número 8 que era la que más apartada estaba de las otras. También había otros dos edificios que según me dijo edward eran la sala común y el comedor en uno y la casa de los Cullen otro. La casa de ellos era fantástica tenía tres plantas, la fachada era blanca y algunas partes estaba recubierta de madera y también había unos ventanales preciosos.

Cuando llegamos al comedor ya todos habían empezado a comer. Estaba toda la pandilla pero también estaban allí unos chicos ugh parecían modelos. Había dos chicos uno era rubio, delgado pero con bastantes músculos y el otro era gigante era por lo menos dos veces el rubio, era moreno con el pelo corto rizado y por la comida que tenía delante de él comía por 10 personas. Al lado del chico moreno había sentada una rubia despampanante y en ese momento le estaba regañando por algo de la comida. A lado del rubio había una chica morena más baja que yo que mido 1,62 cm, tenía el pelo corto de punta para todos los lados y su cara me recordó a un duende. Edward al ver que me había quedado mirando sin moverme me los presentó.

Chicos esta es Bella. Bella el rubio de aquí es Jasper, la duende que está a su lado es Alice, el que parece un oso es Emment y ella es Rosalie.

Eeee no me llames duende o te obligaré a ir de compras Edward. Encantada Bella soy Alice.

Entonces cogió y me dio un abrazo. Me quedé alucinando, sorprendida por su respuesta tan entusiasta. El que después me sorprendió y casi mató fue Emment al darme un abrazo de oso. Los saludos de Jasper y Rosalie no fueron tan entusiastas pero si amables. Así que después de las presentaciones y de que los demás me preguntasen por cómo estaba me senté a la mesa y me puse a comer.

Después de comer nos dirigimos al salón a ver una película. Allí estaban los señores Cullen que parecían un poco desaliñados pero aún así me parecieron muy amables además de muy jóvenes para tener unos hijos tan mayores porque por el aspecto deberían tener entre 18 y 19 años. Después de irse los señores Carlisle y Esme, así se llamaban los señores Cullen, Ángela y yo fuimos con Alice y Rosalie a la cocina a hacer palomitas y refrescos, mientras que los demás se quedaban para elegir la película que veríamos. La peli no estuvo nada mal vimos "Luna Nueva" que era sobre un vampiro y un hombre lobo enamorados de una humana. Curiosamente esta peli me recordaba al extraño sueño que tuve con Edward y el lobo, pero decidí dejar de darle vueltas y echarlo al fondo de mi mente. Como no había sofás para todos algunos se tuvieron que ir al suelo. No me pude quejar estaba sentada en el sofá y al lado de Edward, era el cielo. Al terminar la película los chicos nos dijeron que lo mejor sería que nos fuésemos a descansar un rato a nuestras cabañas porque luego en la noche haríamos la búsqueda del tesoro para que fuese más emocionante. No estaba muy convencida con la idea y así lo dije.

Vamos Bella ¿tienes miedo? - me dijo burlonamente Lauren

Yo te protegeré de cualquier cosa – me dijo Mike

Mike tú no protegerás a nadie ya que cada uno va a ir con su monitor para que no os perdáis, así que Bella tranquila no te vas a perder y además aquí no hay animales salvajes – me dijo Edward.

Si venga di que sí Bella – me dijeron Alice, Emment, Ángela y Jessica.

Vaaale, iré – dije suspirando

Bien – saltaron todos.

Después de haberme convencido todos se dirigieron a sus cabañas. Cuando iba a salir Edward me detuvo.

Espera te acompaño.

Oh vale.

Llegamos a la puerta de mi cabaña en un incómodo silencio y cuando estábamos a punto de despedirnos casi podría jurar que estuvo a punto de besarme. Lamentablemente solo fue mi imaginación. Al entrar a la cabaña decidí tomar una ducha y después ponerme más cómoda para dormir hasta que me llamasen para empezar la dichosa búsqueda del tesoro.

Levántate Bella nos están esperando – me susurraron pero como no tenía ganas de levantarme no hice caso a esa voz. Cuando ya estaba empezando a olvidarme de la voz sentí un golpe en mi cabeza. - ¡Ay! ¿qué pasó? - dije mientras me levantaba del suelo.

Jajaja... lo siento Bella pero no me dejaste otra opción. Los demás están impacientes por salir y como no te despertabas tuve que tirarte.

No tiene gracia Edward – dije enfurruñada

Anda anda ve y vístete.

Cuando dijo eso caí en la cuenta de que solo llevaba puestos unos pequeños shorts y una camiseta de tirantes vieja y agujereada que solo usaba para dormir. Sabía que me había sonrojado, estaría más roja que un tomate.

Sal por favor voy a vestirme.

Ok pero no tardes ¿si?

Vale dame cinco minutos

Cuando salió de la habitación cogí un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta y me neceser y como dije en cinco minutos estuve lista y afuera de la cabaña.

bueno Bella que bien que ya viniste – dijo Emment

ahora que ya estamos todos les diremos lo que tienen que hacer. Hemos escondido en algún lugar del bosque huevos de colores, en total son diez colores pero de cada color habrá un huevo para cada equipo y para encontrarlos tendréis que seguir las pistas que encontrareis colgadas de algunos arboles cada uno ira con su monitor pero no os ayudaremos nosotros solo vamos para que no os perdáis. Quien llegue aquí antes que nadie con los 10 huevos será el ganador.

¿cual será el premio? - preguntó Erik

el premio será hacer lo que el ganador diga durante una semana. Y ahora coged cada uno una de las linternas que hay en esa mesa.

Cuando Emment dijo cual sería el premio me entusiasme un poco porque sería muy divertido poder mandarle a Lauren o a Mike. Cogí una linterna y junto con Edward me dirigí hacia el bosque. Una vez allí estuvimos un rato buscando en silencio pero pareció que Edward se cansó y se puso a preguntarme sobre mil cosas. Me preguntó mi color favorito, si tenía novio, hermanos, etc. Cuando hubo pasado un buen rato empezó a llover.

Será mejor que volvamos Bella.

Si aunque además no hemos encontrado nada.

Si es raro porque juraría que por donde pasamos antes debería haber habido un huevo.

Y si se lo comió un animal salvaje

eso no puede ser aquí no hay animales salvajes. Pero no te preocupes aunque hubiese algún animal salvaje aquí yo no dejaría que te pasase nada.

En ese momento me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos, nuestros labios estaban a solo unos milímetros y estaba casi segura de que de no haber oído un gruñido a nuestras espaldas nos habríamos besado. Nos giró lentamente mientras que a la vez me ponía detrás suya. Cuando me atreví a mirar para ver que era lo que nos había gruñido la sangre se me congeló en las venas. Allí justo delante nuestra estaba el lobo de mis pesadillas y parecía a punto de saltar sobre nosotros.

Bella no estamos lejos del campamento. Cuando yo te diga corre hacia atrás y llegaras allí. No te vayas a parar, cuando llegues pide ayuda – me dijo tan bajo que si no hubiese estado tan cerca no lo habría escuchado.

Si pero ¿que vas a hacer tú?

No te preocupes por mi estaré bien tú solo haz lo que te he dicho. Estate preparada

Pasaron unos segundos interminables hasta que Edward gritó:

Ya Bella corre

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas por donde me había dicho Edward repitiéndome una y otra vez que estaría bien pero todo era igual que en mi sueño y Edward no acababa bien en él. Esperaba que al llegar al campamento ya hubiesen llegado los demás. Pero cuando me quedaban solo unos pocos metros para llegar allí un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio de la noche. Y en ese momento me di cuenta de que sería imposible llegar al campamento y regresar a tiempo para ayudarle, si lo quería vivo yo misma tendría que ayudarle costase lo que costase.

Cuando llegué al lugar donde había dejado a Edward se me paralizó el corazón. Edward se encontraba tirado en el suelo. Su ropa estaba manchada de sangre y rasgada por algunos lados. El lobo se encontraba encima de él apunto de rasgarle la garganta. Miré a mi alrededor buscando algo con lo que poder atacar al lobo y gracias al cielo lo encontré. A unos pocos metros de donde me encontraba había una rama caída y rota en el suelo que estaba segura sería lo suficientemente afilada como para infringirle algún daño a ese maldito lobo. Pero antes tendría que llegar a ella sin que se diese cuenta de que estaba allí o sería el fin de todo.

Me agaché todo lo que pude entre los arbustos e intentando no hacer ningún ruido me fui acercando a la rama. Estaba a un palmo de ella cuando sin querer me hinqué una astilla en la mano sin poder evitar gemir. Al instante un gruñido amenazador se escuchó. El asqueroso chucho me estaba mirando fijamente. Se me acercó despacio enseñando los dientes. En un momento cogí la rama que estaba a mi lado a la vez que él se abalanzaba sobre mí. Me derribó pero antes de que lo hiciera yo había agarrado la rama enfrente mía por lo que sin quererlo se hirió a si mismo. Aulló de dolor y así pude correr al lado de Edward, necesitaba ver si no había llegado demasiado tarde. Me arrodille ante él estaba muy herido pero podía ver su pecho subir y bajar muy despacio. De repente me di cuenta del silencio que reinaba en él bosque, me giré para comprobar si por un milagro el lobo hubiese decidido marcharse pero solo vi a la muerte abalanzarse sobre mí.

Bella, Bella vamos Bella responde

Poco a poco volví a ser consciente de mi cuerpo y de lo que me rodeaba. Abrí los ojos poco a poco y en un momento vinieron a mi mente los recuerdos del lobo, Edward...

¡Edward!

Tranquila Bella estoy aquí todo está bien

Lo miré boquiabierta estaba delante de mí en perfecto estado cuando hasta hace poco estaba tirado en el suelo en un charco de sangre.

Qué...Edward...tú...el lobo – solo pude balbucear

No te preocupes por nada Bella, el lobo ya no es un problema será mejor que volvamos

Pero tú estabas en el suelo sangrando e inconsciente

Tonta solamente estaba intentando hacerle creer que estaba muerto para poder atacarle después pero claro vas y apareces de repente y me lo estropeas todo

ah claro yo intento ayudarte porque estaba preocupada y me estas regañando, no me lo puedo creer

Bella no te das cuenta de nada. Cuando me di cuenta de que estabas aquí otra vez me dieron ganas de ir a protegerte y estuve a punto de descubrirme por suerte cuando te desmayaste dejaste la rama a mi lado y cuando se acercó pude matarlo

¿entonces de verdad está muerto?

Sí, pero Bella no te dije que fueses al campamento ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

Estuve a punto de hacerlo pero me di cuenta que entonces no llegaríamos a tiempo y no soportaría vivir sin ti. Sé que es pronto pero es que me enamoré a primera vista de ti – dije avergonzada

Bella esto es increíble yo también te quiero, se que parecerá de locos pero llevo tiempo soñando contigo y desde entonces te estaba esperando porque en el fondo yo sabía que tú eras de verdad.

Oh Edward eso es maravilloso, nunca pensé que alguna vez me podría amar alguien como tú.

¿y cómo es alguien como yo? - dijo sonriendo

pues... alguien tan perfecto

Bella la perfecta eres tú

yo no soy perfecta

sí lo eres, eres perfectamente imperfecta – dijo haciéndome sonrojar, entonces me cogió por la cintura y nos fundimos en un beso tan apasionado que apostaría cualquier cosa a que en ese mismo momento estábamos ardiendo.

Cuando tuvimos que parar para respirar decidimos volver al campamento. Al llegar allí todos nos estaban esperando preocupados y más lo hicieron cuando vieron nuestras pintas. Así que después de contarles a todos lo que nos había pasado y asegurarles una y mil veces que estábamos bien fuimos hasta mi cabaña.

Que descanses, mi Bella – dijo besándome

Edward no te vallas quédate esta noche conmigo

Bella que pillina eres

Oh Edward no pienses mal

Jajaja Bella era una broma, tonta

Bueno pero quédate anda

No sé

¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te quedes?

Quizás podrías empezar besándome y luego ya veríamos...

Anda ven aquí – dije atrapando sus labios en un beso y cerraba la puerta – ya veras como te convenzo, si hace falta estaré toda la noche

Ummm eso espero...

FIN


End file.
